


Drinny HC 2

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Draco surprises Ginny.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Drinny HC 2

Draco and Ginny dated for five years. It was rocky in the beginning with the two families. Draco just flat out told his Father that if he ever went against him being married to Ginny then he won’t let them see the children. His father was shocked. His Father spent a fortnight thinking about how he raised Draco and how it truly affected him. Plus, Narcissa point-blank told him if he did not accept who his son wanted to date or marry, she was going to leave him. He finally realized that he was not the man that he should have been and decided to apologize not only to his family but to Ginny and her family for all the grievances that he gave them over the years. He even gave the family a check to Ginny for half a million galleons for the torturous first year. She didn’t want to accept it but he insisted. He said to give it to charity if you don’t really want it. She turned around and gave it to George so he could invest in his company and expand it.

The Weasley brothers were not too happy at first with Ginny dating Draco. After a few Bat Bogey Hexes, they decided to try to give him a chance. He had won them over when one of the new tricks went sour on George and Draco was able to offset the symptoms that Mrs. Weasley had. When he was treating her, he noticed there was a slight murmur to her heart and asked her to come in for a full physical. He was able to help her with her heart condition, which made the family happy, and gave him some hearty slaps on the back including Harry and Hermione.

Draco wanted to propose to Ginny and surprise her on her birthday in August. He went to each brother to get their permission. He talked to George last because he had an idea on how to ask her and he would need George’s help. On the evening of Ginny’s birthday, the family gathered around for a big bash for her with Molly’s cooking and baking. The family split up into teams to play a backyard Quidditch game and then there would be fireworks from George. Ginny couldn’t wait for the fireworks because he has figured out a way to personalize them for the individual.

Draco and Ginny were sitting on top of the picnic table listening to the fireflies and watching the fireworks going off. George had outdone himself this year. He had so many different shapes of fireworks like her team emblem to her Patronus. She looked over to Draco and noticed that he was a bit nervous. She put her hand on his and said, “What is wrong, Dray?”

Draco looked at her and smiled, “Oh nothing, my spitfire. Just keep on watching.” She nodded ok and looked back at the sky. When she did, her jaw just dropped at what was written in the sky. The last firework that exploded said ‘Will you marry me, Firefly?” She felt Draco move off the table and kneel on the ground and held up a ring box open with a beautiful ring with a Sweetheart Diamond with an Emerald on one side and a Ruby on the other. He looked up into her moist brown eyes and said, “You are the love of my life. You made me who I am today. Will you give me the honor to be my wife?”

Ginny slid off the table to kneel in front of him and cried, “YES!!” She grabbed him by the face and gave him a deep kiss. The family cheered and came over to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Draco took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Ginny beamed. “I love you, Draco!!”

“I love you, too, Ginny!” Draco said with a wide smile on his face. He turned to the family and said, “If someone told me ten years ago that I was going to marry into this family, I would have had their head examined BUT I am so glad that I have evolved from that spoilt brat that I was at Hogwarts.” The family cheered. The newly engaged couple gave one another a kiss of eternity.


End file.
